Les torts sont partagés
by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: Trad. John ne l'avouera jamais, mais il n'est pas tout à fait surpris que les choses se soient terminées de cette manière. Après l'échec de son mariage, après avoir élevé, sans le savoir, l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre pendant trois mois, il est heureux d'être enfin rentré à la maison, chez lui, auprès de la seule personne au monde sur laquelle il peut toujours compter.


**Les torts sont partagés.  
**

Traduction de la fic de scullyseviltwin, Share the Blame.

Merci à scullyseviltwin de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic. Vous trouverez l'original sur AO3.

* * *

John prépare le dîner; rien de très élaboré, juste des pâtes à la primavera avec une bouteille de vin convenable. Il s'est dit qu'une soirée en tête à tête leur ferait le plus grand bien après ces deux semaines de chaos total. Après le démantèlement d'un petit cartel de drogue et la signature des papiers du divorce de John, ils sont épuisés tous les deux, et en manque de calme.

Se séparer d'une tueuse à gages est un acte qui demande beaucoup d'efforts, en fin de compte.

Sherlock n'avouera jamais qu'il a besoin de repos, mais c'est pourtant vrai, John le voit à la position de ses épaules. Ces derniers jours ont pesé sur lui et John ne peut s'en empêcher, il veut faire plaisir à Sherlock, prendre soin de lui.

Ils parlent de tout et de rien pendant le repas; les orteils de Sherlock rencontrent de temps en temps les chaussettes de John sous la table. Ils ont un accord tacite selon lequel c'est tout à fait acceptable, ça ne pose aucun problème, et personne n'évite ce contact chaleureux bien que temporaire.

Sherlock est différent, maintenant, une fois l'adrénaline retombée. Il est ouvert, somnolent et docile. Il ne parle pas de l'aboutissement du divorce de John, mais John sent à la cadence de sa voix, à la manière dont il dit "merci" pour le dîner, qu'il tourne autour du pot au lieu d'aborder le sujet sans détour, avec sa franchise habituelle.

John voudrait dire à Sherlock qu'il est reconnaissant pour ce moment de répit loin du dehors, chez lui, près de la seule personne au monde sur laquelle il peut compter. John ne l'admettra jamais à haute voix, mais il n'est pas tout à fait surpris que les choses se soient terminées de cette manière, plus vraiment, plus maintenant. Après l'échec de son mariage, après avoir élevé, sans le savoir, l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre pendant trois mois, il est heureux d'être enfin rentré à la maison, là où est sa place, auprès de cet homme qui maintient son monde constamment sur orbite, et en même temps légèrement désaxé.

John n'admettrait jamais tout cela.

Sherlock marmonne des choses pour lui-même et John le laisse faire, promenant la dernière bouchée de pâtes sur son assiette pour éponger le reste de sauce. Pendant que John mange, Sherlock lève les yeux et leurs regards se croisent. Il est ridicule de dire que quelque chose change, que l'air devient subitement chargé, mais ils sont tous les deux _conscients_ de ce qui se passe à cet instant précis. Des idées à peine formées d'affection et de luxure se métamorphosent en quelque chose de tangible, et le corps de John s'illumine tout entier, comme un charbon ardent se consumant en flamme.

Sherlock inspire profondément et lui sourit, lentement. Il baisse les cils sur son plat à moitié vide et les relève, pour se reconnecter à John.

Glissant légèrement contre son dossier, John repose sa fourchette, pose l'intérieur délicat de ses poignets sur le rebord de la table et presse délibérément son pied droit contre le pied gauche de Sherlock.

Ils restent assis sans rien dire et sans rien faire à part se regarder, calmes et silencieux dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock rompe le contact et se lève en traînant sa chaise pour débarrasser la table. À un certain moment les yeux de John sont attirés par la courbe délicate des fesses de Sherlock et il soupire, il accepte la vague inéluctable qui monte dans sa poitrine.

Le robinet coule et pendant quelques instants on entend seulement Sherlock nettoyer les plats, les rincer et les incliner sur l'égouttoir. John profite du répit pour calmer ses nerfs en avalant le reste de son vin - le quart du verre. Quand il a terminé, il saisit la bouteille et se prépare à débarrasser le reste.

John frôle Sherlock en passant, les doigts recourbés sur le goulot, et dépose le récipient presque vide entre le lait et une carafe de liquide opaque non identifié. Quand il se retourne pour lui passer le dernier couvert, son bras effleure le dos de Sherlock.

C'est le murmure de quelque chose, pas une caresse ni un contact délibéré - mais la proximité de Sherlock, chaud, vivant, heureux et repu, qui l'arrête. À sa gauche, John entend une grande bouffée d'air quitter bruyamment les poumons de Sherlock, et un couteau qui tinte au fond de l'évier.

Sherlock pivote lentement sur lui-même, en s'essuyant les mains sur la serviette qui sèche au comptoir. Il pousse un nouveau soupir, un son presque prédateur, et vient s'adosser au plan de travail face à John.

John ne dit rien, mais il avance dans l'espace vide que Sherlock a laissé entre ses jambes, ses pieds nus silencieux sur le lino. Sherlock recule un chouïa, les paumes sur le rebord aigu où le comptoir devient le placard, et baisse les yeux vers John avec un air de calme et de résolution tellement éloquent que John sent malgré lui sa bouche s'étirer d'étonnement et de ravissement.

Leurs genoux sont à quelques millimètres de distance; la position de Sherlock l'a laissé presque au niveau des yeux de John, qui pose la main contre la hanche de Sherlock. C'est un contact franc et les yeux de Sherlock se dilatent momentanément; un bref flash de lumière étincèle et il se penche en avant, sa bouche flotte près de celle de John tandis que John remonte la sienne et leurs lèvres se joignent avec prudence.

La prudence ne vient pas d'une hésitation, mais plutôt d'une volonté de tester leur compatibilité, de voir comment ils vont s'y prendre, comment ils vont amorcer leur premier baiser. John gronde doucement en venant un peu plus près. Leur position est correcte, voire idéale, et la langue de John s'en va toucher la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. Sherlock gémit, ses mains réagissent enfin et se tendent pour épouser les côtes de John, ses doigts comme huit ancres sur son corps, ses pouces frottant la laine de son pull.

Leurs bouches se pressent et papillonnent, le baiser est un peu entravé par leur sourire. C'est Sherlock qui les garde dans l'instant présent; sa paume épouse la joue de John et sa langue, forte et assurée, glisse sur celle de John, s'y emmêle, et pendant un instant sublime ils bougent ensemble, se pourchassent avidement d'une bouche à l'autre.

Il y a des dents, pointues mais résolues, qui suçotent la chair de la lèvre inférieure de John, ce qui le fait rigoler dans la bouche de Sherlock et entrouvrir les yeux par curiosité. Il aperçoit des cils ébènes éparpillés sur une peau presque transparente, fine comme du papier: Sherlock n'a pas dormi depuis presque trente-six heures et John le devine, il sent un flot d'affection et de possessivité s'emparer de lui. Cela se traduit chez John par un pas en avant qui vient presque écraser les hanches de Sherlock.

John se sent séduisant, trouve Sherlock séduisant, est ému et soulagé de l'embrasser, de pouvoir enfin traduire une fraction de ce qu'il ressent par des gestes. Certains recoins de son cœur s'ouvrent et la chaleur se répand dans sa poitrine quand il entend Sherlock soupirer d'aise, le sent lécher l'intérieur de sa bouche. Oh, c'est le paradis, et John devient croyant.

L'urgence reflue, ils s'écartent pour s'embrasser par petites touches, puis reviennent se mordiller les lèvres plus longuement et plus doucement. Le temps est oublié et Sherlock change de place pour s'installer plus confortablement; ensuite ils sont ensemble à nouveau, poitrine contre poitrine. John prend le contrôle, lève une main pour tester la nuque de Sherlock; son pouce et son index attrapent une boucle de cheveux et font crisser la mèche contre les stries de ses empreintes digitales.

Les doigts de Sherlock s'avancent et font de même envers John, explorant le lobe de son oreille, touchant des endroits qu'aucun amant n'avait encore touché avant: la naissance des cheveux, le coin des yeux. Sherlock promène ses doigts entre leurs visages et cherche à tâtons le lieu où leurs bouches se rencontrent et John ralentit le baiser, laisse Sherlock sentir de ses mains la manière dont ils bougent ensemble.

"Oh," souffle Sherlock contre sa joue, passant sa bouche sur la pommette de John. "Oh."

John décide qu'il a besoin de voir Sherlock, de voir son visage tout entier, alors il se dégage jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre eux soit suffisant pour que ses yeux puissent faire le point. Il semblerait que Sherlock soit tout à fait débauché; la couleur de ses joues et de son nez a viré au rose tendre; ses lèvres mordues ont pris une teinte dont John ignore le nom, mais qui lui apparaît comme la plus délicieuse nuance du monde.

Ils ne parlent pas, mais John inspire profondément et sa bouche tressaille légèrement. Ils respirent ensemble, revenant à eux, prenant la mesure des choses. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombent à intervalles réguliers du robinet s'ajoutent à la bande-son de la cuisine, de Baker Street en soirée. Le souffle de Sherlock et le sang de John qui pulse à ses oreilles sont les élément les plus bruyants.

Les mains de John montent vers le col de Sherlock et passent adroitement un bouton par le trou. John sourit presque timidement, levant un sourcil en signe de défi, d'offrande, d'interrogation. Sherlock pince les lèvres, ouvre la bouche brièvement avant de la refermer. Ils se tiennent là debout tandis que Sherlock prend une décision et pendant ce temps, le cœur de John tambourine de manière instable, moitié sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, moitié sous l'effet de l'appréhension.

Comme un nuage de fumée, Sherlock s'éloigne et flotte autour de John, le corps tourné vers la salle de bain et vers sa propre chambre. Une masse tombe dans l'estomac de John; une vague glaciale de rejet le recouvre. La silhouette de John se redresse, il retombe dans ses vieilles habitudes: sa colonne vertébrale se raidit et il rejette les épaules en arrière, dans une posture décidément militaire. Ses poumons enflent et se vident alors qu'il aspire de l'air dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle. Il se convainc qu'il va pouvoir la gérer, cette affection éconduite; mais elle plante ses griffes acérées dans son estomac et se fraye un chemin vers sa gorge. Il la réprime sur le champ en avalant sa salive.

Mais alors deux doigts accrochent sa ceinture et le tirent en arrière, jusqu'à ce que John titube et se retourne complètement. Sherlock décide de l'entraîner plus loin, dans le couloir et jusque dans sa chambre. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sherlock l'examine encore une fois d'un air calme et puis lève le menton pour exposer sa gorge, mais quelques secondes s'écoulent encore avant que John ne réalise que les autres boutons sont offerts. Il est tellement soulagé d'avoir mal compris Sherlock qu'il est un peu en pagaille; l'adrénaline de s'être cru rejeté pétille un bref instant dans ses veines avant de se dissiper.

Le regard de Sherlock est posé sur le plafond mais il déglutit plusieurs fois en succession rapide et ça aide, de savoir que Sherlock est à peu près aussi nerveux et fébrile que lui-même. John prend son temps, débarrasse Sherlock de sa chemise brune avec soin. Il porte un débardeur en-dessous - les dernières semaines ont été fraîches - et le tissu est serré contre les pectoraux de Sherlock, ses tétons pointés et pressés contre l'étoffe. John passe ses pouces dessus, passe le coton sur la peau sensible et savoure le frisson qu'il fait circuler dans tout le corps de Sherlock.

Les longs doigts de Sherlock agrippent les avant-bras de John et le font reculer vers le lit. John s'assied quand l'arrière de ses genoux heurtent le matelas et Sherlock s'éloigne en marchant, comme dans un rêve, pour aller fermer la porte et tirer les rideaux. L'unique lampe de la pièce jette un éclat blond et chaleureux sur les draps du lit.

John, pétrifié, regarde Sherlock qui le contemple avidement, les mains sur les hanches. Il prend une grande inspiration et expire lentement, les paupières closes.

John sourit devant ce tableau, comme si Sherlock ne savait par où commencer. Il prend alors la parole, les premiers mots depuis que Sherlock a proposé de faire la vaisselle: "Je voulais faire ça depuis une éternité, tu sais." John essaie de prendre un air détaché mais tombe un kilomètre à côté.

Un autre souffle d'air quitte les poumons de Sherlock et il secoue la tête, souriant d'un air contrit. Au moment où il croise le regard de John, celui de Sherlock est doux et ouvert. "Depuis plus longtemps."

"Pardon?"

Sherlock pince les lèvres. "Je voulais faire ça... depuis plus longtemps que -"

John se lève en lui coupant la parole, et traverse la pièce pour plonger vers sa bouche et l'embrasser. "Ce n'est pas un concours."

Sherlock lui répond par un large sourire et colle son front contre le sien. "D'accord." Quand ils sont nez à nez Sherlock ordonne: "Enlève tous tes vêtements."

John voudrait lancer une réplique, quelque chose de sarcastique qui allégerait la tension, mais il parvient seulement à dire: "Très bien".

Il se débarrasse de son pull et de son débardeur, se tient torse nu devant Sherlock, qui fait un pas en avant et place ses mains chaudes sur ses pectoraux. John inspire profondément, accrochant un instant le regard de Sherlock avant de baisser les yeux pour enlever son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Tous ses vêtements atterrissent en pile bien nette dans un coin.

Sherlock encercle les hanches de John à pleines mains, le bout de ses doigts flottant près de son caleçon. Son index attrape l'élastique et tire jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines viennent frotter l'une contre l'autre. "John," dit Sherlock d'une voix rauque. Il a les yeux fermés et arbore une expression plutôt amère sur le visage.

John se hausse pour appuyer son nez sur celui de Sherlock. "Mmh?"

"Je ne voudrais pas te faire fuir." Sa bouche se tord en une petite grimace, comme s'il avait parlé à contrecœur.

John pousse un grondement, saisissant les coudes de Sherlock des deux mains. "Comme si c'était possible."

Sherlock soupire et revient se blottir près de John, joue contre joue. "Je préfère éviter de me retrouver de nouveau sans toi." John sent la mâchoire de Sherlock bouger contre la sienne tandis qu'il s'efforce de retenir l'énergie cinétique qui pulse à travers lui, l'adrénaline toujours présente mais atténuée.

John savoure le moment, respire et laisse ses lèvres s'attarder longtemps sur la pommette droite de Sherlock. "Viens, alors."

La bouche de Sherlock esquisse un sourire incrédule et John le pousse vers le lit d'un petit coup de coude. "Tu veux-"

"Oui," murmure Sherlock en se dépêtrant de son pantalon de pyjama et en se glissant sous les draps, laissant un grand espace libre sur la gauche. John prend un moment pour dévorer des yeux le corps dans le lit.

Sherlock semble perplexe et d'une certaine manière, un tout petit peu timide. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

John relâche un souffle étonnement bruyant. "J'essaie de réaliser. Je suis sur le point de monter dans le lit de mon meilleur ami." Ses lèvres tressautent et il avance d'un pas vers le lit. "C'est assez troublant et tu es, seigneur, tu es, tu as l'air..."

Sherlock sourit, baisse la tête et rougit sous les tentatives de compliment de John. "Viens au lit. Cesse d'être ridicule."

"Je ne suis pas ridicule," dit John en se glissant sous la couette et en prenant le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains pour l'embrasser brièvement. "Tu es plutôt pas mal."

"C'est évident," marmonne Sherlock contre la bouche de John.

"Idiot," répond John en couchant doucement Sherlock sur le dos, faisant courir ses mains sur ses flancs.

Sherlock semble se plaire dans ce contact, ferme les paupières et entrouvre la bouche. Il soupire: "Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

"Seulement pas mal?" le taquine John qui sent un vol de papillons le traverser, ce qui le rend tout à coup extrêmement conscient du fait que Sherlock Holmes se trouve sous lui. Sherlock Holmes, le meilleur de ses amis, la personne la plus incroyable de sa connaissance, heureux, dissolu, étalé sous lui et absolument, totalement _à sa merci_. Sa respiration lui échappe, son corps tout entier frissonne et il manque de s'évanouir sous le poids de la réalisation.

"La plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir," corrige Sherlock, et John accepte cette nouvelle sensation qui lui monte à la tête, la sensation d'être aussi brutalement amoureux.

John rit, se laisse tomber sur la poitrine de Sherlock qui roule sur le côté, le plaquant sur son thorax sans ménagement. "Tant mieux," dit-il en riant. "Tant mieux."

"La plus belle," répète Sherlock en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule de John.

John rit de plus belle et se tourne pour le regarder en face. "Arrête, tu me flattes."

Sherlock en profite pour se draper autour de John, son pelvis appuyé sur le sien, leurs sexes durs pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le grondement de Sherlock est grave et délicieux et il cache son visage dans le cou de John, et demande: "Ça va?"

John ne sait pas très bien comment répondre à la question; son cœur martèle dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il essayait d'en sortir et il est si bouleversé que sa vision se brouille légèrement. "Oui," répond-il dans un souffle, et Sherlock étouffe un petit rire, les vibrations voyageant tout le long de son cou. Il donne délibérément un grand coup de reins contre John.

"Dieu que c'est bon," dit John en plaçant ses mains sur la cambrure musclée des fesses de Sherlock et en les resserrant l'une contre l'autre.

Sherlock suit le mouvement, pousse encore et lâche un petit "attends!" étouffé.

Les mains de John retombent brusquement, effrayées, mais Sherlock s'éloigne et se débarrasse de son caleçon. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation, pas le moindre moment de gêne chez Sherlock; il est simplement, magnifiquement, douloureusement nu.

John ferme brusquement les paupières, puis se hausse sur le coude et rouvre les yeux avidement. "Donc," dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Donc," dit Sherlock en riant.

"C'est à ça que tu ressembles en tenue d'Adam," précise-t-il d'un ton faussement ennuyé et désintéressé.

"En effet. Maintenant, si tu pouvais avoir la même délicatesse envers moi..." Sherlock revient tranquillement vers le lit et passe son index le caleçon de John, faisant claquer malicieusement la bande élastique.

"Pervers," murmure John, "tu veux juste voir mon..."

"Oui, John, c'est tout l'intérêt de ce que nous sommes en train de faire. J'aimerais d'ailleurs faire plus, peut-être, que seulement voir ton pénis, alors si tu voulais bien avoir l'obligeance..." John rit franchement au ton patient mais pétulant de Sherlock et fait glisser son caleçon d'un geste gracieux des hanches, son sexe apparaissant dur et épais sous son nombril.

Le sourire en coin de Sherlock est lent et prédateur et il manœuvre sur le lit pour enjamber le corps de John. Il passe le bout de son pouce droit sur le sommet de son sexe, et John pousse un profond soupir. Sherlock tire un peu la langue tandis que John le laisse explorer à sa guise, en petites pressions délicates et curieuses. John chatouille du bout des doigts les poils courts des cuisses de Sherlock, puis arrête son regard sur la ligne épaisse et douce de son sexe. Il se demande comment Sherlock aime être touché, s'il préfère être au-dessus ou s'il aime qu'on le coince en-dessous.

John veut tout savoir et s'apprête à le formuler à voix haute, mais Sherlock plonge vers le bas, presse le plat de sa langue contre le bas de sa queue et lui donne un coup de langue long et brûlant.

"Oh," souffle John. "Oh, oh, oh."

"Mmmmh," fredonne Sherlock en le caressant du bout des lèvres, en le suçant paresseusement tandis que John se tord sur le lit, s'efforce de garder les yeux ouverts et de tout absorber. C'est un véritable martyr; Sherlock passe ses lèvres le long de sa queue en étant sale exprès, en émettant des petits bruits et des soupirs adorables, comme si depuis le début, son but ultime était d'avoir la queue de John dans sa bouche.

Quand il avale John entièrement, Sherlock presse et recule sa langue en rythme avec les mouvement de sa gorge; la bouche de John devient sèche et il réprime un grand cri. Lors d'un long moment suspendu, Sherlock remonte jusqu'en haut en laissant une trace humide sur son passage, taquinant la queue de John par des petits coups de langue. Sherlock bouge avec une grâce nonchalante, en faisant des petits _slurp_ obscènes qui sont plus des ajouts à son intention, pense John, qu'un quelconque manque de délicatesse.

John succombe à cette torture magnifique, entortillant doucement ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock. Il se sent privilégié de pouvoir le toucher ainsi. Une minuscule fraction de son cerveau parvient à réaliser à quel point la sensation des mèches glissant sur sa peau est fantastique.

Sherlock pose la langue sur le sommet une fois, deux fois avant de se retirer et de presser la paume de sa main sur le sexe de John en frottant doucement de haut en bas. C'est un contact tellement affectueux, tellement tendre que John rouvre les yeux, émerveillé par cet air avide et satisfait qu'il voit sur le visage de Sherlock.

"Seigneur, tu veux me tuer," dit John d'une voix rauque tandis que Sherlock grimpe sur lui.

Sherlock lui sourit et frotte le bout de son nez sur le sien. "Bien au contraire." Son regard darde vers la bouche de John, mais il ne se penche pas pour prendre un baiser. Les yeux de John se plissent en signe d'interrogation; ceux de Sherlock font de même. Il lui vient à l'esprit que Sherlock n'est pas sûr que John ait envie d'être embrassé après qu'il ait eu son sexe en bouche, et c'est si étrangement attentionné que le cœur de John se fendille encore un petit peu plus.

John passe sa main autour du cou de Sherlock et pose sa bouche sur la sienne avec un mouvement de lèvres profond et ouvert. A ce moment, la queue de Sherlock frotte contre la sienne et ils grognent tous les deux l'un dans l'autre, perdus dans leurs respirations fébriles.

"Je peux-" commence John avant d'être interrompu par un autre baiser. John prend cela pour un oui et entortille sa main entre eux. "Je voudrais..."

"Quoi?" souffle Sherlock, le regard clair comme du cristal, les yeux agrandis d'émerveillement.

"Nous sentir tous les deux," achève John en les cherchant à tâtons et en les enveloppant de sa main. Sa main n'est pas assez grande mais l'effet n'en est pas moins incroyable. "Ah, hah," bredouille John en souriant et Sherlock l'imite, troublé et étourdi.

Leur manière de bouger ensemble est un peu bizarre, il y a de la friction mais pas suffisamment. John est trop, bien trop excité par la perspective de savoir à quoi ressemble le visage de Sherlock quand il cède au plaisir. Sherlock embrasse tout ce qui lui tombe sous les lèvres, l'épaule de John et son biceps, qui se contracte et se fléchit pendant qu'il essaye de garder leurs sexes en main.

"Je..." essaye John, sans parvenir à formuler sa phrase. Ça n'a pas d'importance car qu'il a des choses importantes à graver dans sa mémoire: la texture de la peau de Sherlock, la couleur vive de ses joues, l'odeur qu'il dégage quand il est excité. Il veut tout conserver, rester là dans ce moment précis, chanceler au bord du précipice pour l'éternité. John veut demeurer là, dans cet endroit délicieusement bon et juste, en harmonie avec Sherlock.

John pense brièvement à ce qui viendra plus tard, quand ils devront tenter de voir clair dans tout ça, de comprendre ce qu'ils sont en train de faire exactement, et son enthousiasme vacille. Sherlock choisit cet instant pour pencher la tête et capturer les lèvres de John dans un baiser si honnête et si lent que son inquiétude se dissipe.

L'avenir attendra.

"John," dit Sherlock. Le mot atterrit contre sa joue et il resserre instinctivement sa prise; ils ruent l'un contre l'autre dans la paume rugueuse de John. La torsion de leurs corps devrait être inconfortable mais la sensation est sublime, sperme, sueur et salive réunis pour les faire glisser l'un contre l'autre sans retenue.

Ils gardent tous deux les yeux ouverts, se regardant l'un l'autre fixement. Le coin de l'œil de Sherlock se plisse et John n'a pas besoin de se demander si cette expression est de bon augure parce que Sherlock jouit sans préambule, avec un petit cri aigu absolument indigne de lui.

John aurait peut-être ri à ce bruit atypique, si la vue de Sherlock se désintégrant entre ses bras, son sexe tressautant contre le sien et sa semence brûlante jaillissant sur ses doigts, ne le poussaient pas déjà vers l'orgasme.

John, le cou tendu, jouit avec un grognement sur le ventre de Sherlock, l'onde de choc se répandant à travers lui en petites secousses. Sherlock enroule ses bras autour de sa taille en se recouchant, les doigts posés sur ses fesses.

Ils sont collants, couverts de sueur et brûlants mais John pose tout de même son front sur la clavicule de Sherlock le temps de reprendre son souffle et de revenir à lui. Il est secoué d'un petit frisson de nervosité en se demandant ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire à Sherlock maintenant qu'ils ont fini, et qu'ils sont tous les deux couverts de la preuve de leur affection.

Les doigts de Sherlock se promènent le long de son épine dorsale jusqu'au creux de sa nuque, qu'ils caressent tout doucement. John a accompli ce geste un nombre incalculable de fois sur d'autres partenaires, mais c'est différent de le recevoir, qui plus est de la part de Sherlock Holmes. "Mmmh," s'entend-il soupirer.

"Nous allons rester collés ensemble," murmure Sherlock d'une voix tranquille et John le sent vrombir contre sa tempe.

John soupire d'aise à nouveau, heureux, chaud et apaisé, essayant de calmer ce qui lui reste de nerfs intactes tandis que le sommeil le guette. La voix de Sherlock le ramène gentiment vers la conscience.

"John, il faut que je te demande quelque chose." Sa voix de basse est teintée d'une légère anxiété, ce qui remet les nerfs de John à vif.

En se retournant, il met assez de distance entre eux pour être capable de voir en entier le visage de Sherlock. Il en profite pour récupérer son caleçon abandonné et pour essuyer leurs ventres sommairement. "Quoi?"

"Tout ça, ce soir," sa main se balade et vient s'installer, lourde et chaude, sur la hanche de John. "Ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai fait la vaisselle?" Un éclair d'hilarité brille dans ses yeux, et John étouffe un rire incrédule avant de se taire, puis finit par éclater de rire.

"Oh, bon sang, je, j'ai cru..." John tousse, achève son rire par un soupir et pose la main sur la joue de Sherlock, son pouce caressant sa pommette. "Aucune importance."

"Non," renchérit Sherlock. "Aucune importance."

"Tant que ce n'était pas parce que j'ai préparé le dîner," plaisante John.

"Je t'en prie, John. Tes pâtes à la primavera n'ont vraiment rien d'extraordinaire." Sherlock se tortille pour se remettre sur le ventre, les bras croisés devant lui. Il pose la tête à l'intersection de ses avant-bras, les yeux fixés sur John.

John contemple le plafond, mais jette un bref coup d'œil vers Sherlock. "D'accord, tant mieux."

Sherlock soupire en faisant une petite moue. "C'était parce que..."

"Parce que?"

"Il était temps, tu ne crois pas?" demande Sherlock, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. "Voudrais-tu que je clarifie les choses?"

John fronce les sourcils. "Volontiers."

Sherlock sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et ferme les yeux, s'installant plus confortablement sur ses avant-bras. "Tu serais le bienvenu si tu voulais rester cette nuit, ainsi que la nuit d'après et la plupart des nuits qui suivront... Je ne peux pas, bien entendu, me prononcer pour chaque soir car nous ne serons pas toujours à la maison, mais j'imagine que tu saisis l'idée générale?"

John sourit au plafond et chuchote: "Idiot. Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que tu m'apprécies?"

"Oh, plus que ça, certainement, John," répond Sherlock avec un regard sérieux, insistant, avant de reposer sa tête avec un clin d'œil.

Une douce chaleur envahit la poitrine de John et il tend la main pour toucher le dos de Sherlock, émerveillé d'être autorisé à le faire. Des mots qui sembleraient inappropriés, voire présomptueux en cet instant, mais que ses émotions lui dictent, menacent de lui échapper.

John les ravale, et opte plutôt pour la légèreté. Il y aura un temps pour les sentiments et l'honnêteté, peut-être à la lumière d'un après-midi, quand John pourra regarder Sherlock droit dans les yeux et admettre toute la tendresse qu'il a nourri pour cet homme durant des années.

"Au fait, tu n'as même pas terminé la vaisselle," dit John d'une voix calme.

Sherlock ouvre un œil. "À qui la faute?"

John sourit et cale sa tête sur un coin de l'oreiller de Sherlock en fermant les yeux. "Je crois que les torts sont partagés."

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice: n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je les traduis à l'auteure :) Vous pouvez aussi signaler les erreurs, dire bonjour, raconter votre vie, j'adore vous lire... Des bisous!_


End file.
